


Memories Past

by kk_arcanum



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, M/M, Memories, POV Patroclus, Poetry, achilles wouldve given him one, au where achilles dies first and becomes a constellation, its just sad okay, menoetius' a+ parenting, patrochilles - Freeform, patroclus angst, patroclus is sad, patroclus needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kk_arcanum/pseuds/kk_arcanum
Summary: Aristos Achaion.Best of Greeks. Best of man. Best part of me.
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Memories Past

There are days such as these

where memories resurface;

“If you were to ever love someone, boy,

it would be returned half heartedly at best.”

Searching them for any smile towards my direction,

a symbol of pride, of love, of  _ something on his face other than disgust- _

Nowhere in my memories. 

Nothing reminiscent of the pride your father would direct towards you.

On these days, I am bitter and jealous of the love you were given so freely,

Wishing I were different, better, stronger. 

But I am not. 

I am not strong, or fast, or handsome like you are.

But I was all of these things to you, still. Somehow.

If you were here, you would scowl at me, but not harshly. You were never harsh with me.

You would cup my face in your hands, and whisper words of my beauty to me.

And you would say my name in that way only you can.

_ Pa-tro-clus. _

You would say my name in that way repeatedly, kissing me after each syllable.

_ Pa. _ A kiss on my forehead.

_ Tro.  _ A kiss on each of my cheeks.

_ Clus.  _ A kiss on the swell of my cupid’s bow, before pulling back 

with a smile so bright Apollo covets it.

Perhaps that is why

I no longer have you. 

Your smile to bask in the glow of your love.

Your body to warm mine when my mind feels far too cold.

Your words to sweeten and soothe mine when I am too harsh with myself.

The gods wished for your incandescence, your glow, your divinity, 

that they wrapped you in spun silvers and golds and had you dance with Cassiopeia and Orion.

I miss you. 

Time spent loving you was ethereal, 

knowing gospel with your words alone, and reaching heaven by tasting them.

_ I could recognize you by touch alone, by smell;  _

_ I could know you blind, by the way your breaths came and how your feet struck the earth. I knew you in death, at the end of the world. _

_ Aristos Achaion. _

Best of Greeks. Best of man. Best part of me.

I love you. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's taken me so long to write again. whoops.


End file.
